Bury Your Dead Ziva Style
by Razzledazzy
Summary: The Israeli Embassy is bombed, and Ziva David is presumed to have been inside at the time. Bones and the team are called in to help. Mainly Tiva and Semerance, but has Hodgela, Jibbs, and McAbby.
1. Chapter 1: Grab your Gear

A.N. Styled after Bury Your Dead. I was so upset at every ones reaction to him being dead, I decided to pull a similar stunt but Ziva's the doing the dying. This is going to be a Bones cross-over.

This story is dedicated to true love.

Tony's POV

"Tony, I am going to return my Mossad papers to the Israeli embassy today. Please tell Gibbs." Ziva said ponytail swishing as she got up from her desk.

"Okay Zee-vah, see you tomorrow," I smirked, eyeing her sexy but.

"Do not google me, Tony," Ziva said sauntering into the elevator.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"DiNozzo, McGee, grab you gear," Gibbs said grabbing his gun and his vest from behind his desk. (A.N. OH NO I rhymed.)

I strapped my gun to my belt and shruged into my vest.

"Why?" McGee asked as he did the same.

"Dammit, no time for questions." Boss said walking in to the elevator.

"On your six, Boss," I say as I jog to catch up, Probie on my tail.

Inside the elevator, Gibbs pressed the button for the garage. Probie was odviously scared to ask anything more, as we silently got in the van.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The building was smoking from the terrorists bomb. A limp white and blue flag with the star of David was hung on a make shift pole. Next to the gaping hole in the side of the building. At 01:07 a terrorist suicide bomber Realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Ziva," I whisper as I ran to the police line.

"Sir this is a crime sc-" The LEO started to say.

"Federal Agent NCIS," say flashing my badge and ducking under the tape.

"ZIVA," I yelled running around the smoking, derbies filled hole getting chastised, and yelled at by fighter fighters and rescue workers.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said motioning me over to where he was squatting. I ran over what I saw would make me wish I hadn't. I charred skeleton next to a melted green blob and the remains of a gun and badge near its hip.

"Ziva," I say fighting the urge to hurl at a crime scene for the first time in ten years. Ziva, Sweet, Kick ass, Caring, Ninja, Sexy, Assassin, My Ziva, was dead. I never had the courage up to tell her, that I loved her.

"DiNozzo, Call the Jeffersonian tell them its Gibbs. I need to borrow Dr. Temperance brennan and her team," Gibbs said softly. I nodded my head blankly and called the museums number.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

A.N. Don't hate me about the Ziva thing. Thank you for all the reviews, all three of them. 7% of you reviewed! BTW I have no idea what D.C. is like or the Israeli Embassy. Also I am 14 but I am already studying to be an OSI Special Agent, or Forensic Anthropologist so there may be complex words for different bones, and conditions, ect. And I **_Promise_** the you will find out if it's Ziva in the next two chapters.

(**_Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones_** means a paragraph break, because I am using notepad I can't indent or have multiple line breaks to separate them)

Booth's POV

Striding into the Bones Office. She had called and said SHE had a urgent case. I am the one who brings the cases to the metaphorical table here.

"You said you have a Case?" I say walking over to the desk.

"Yeah come on I already sent Zach, Hodgins, and Cam ahead." She said grabbing her bag.

"So what is this for?" I said jogging to keep up with her.

"NCIS needs us for a joint investigation," She said as we entered the parking garage.

"The Israeli Embassy was just bombed," She said sliding into the passenger side seat.

**_Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones_**

"I still don't see what that has to do with us or NCIS?" I said speeding to the Embassy with the sirens on.

"NCIS Special Agent Ziva David was presumed to be inside the Embassy at the time of the attack, and the Isreali's have requested that I help Positivly I.D. the bodies. Apparently half the bodies have all been scorched to the bone. Take a left here," Bones said looking at the road.

"What was she doing at the Embassy?" I asked swerving left.

"She was turning in her Mossad effects and finalizing her release." Bones said as I parked in the makeshift parking lot for Emergency Vehicles.

"Oh," was my only reply.

**_Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones_**

Bones jumped out of the car and ran for the police line strait into the arms of a Senior NCIS Agent.

"Mr. Gibbs its been so long!" Tempe said hugging the man round the middle.

"Temper, You haven't changed abit in the last 19 years. But it's Agent now," Gibbs laughed.

Temper? 19 years? that would have been right around the time Tempe was in the system....

"Oh I'm sorry, Booth this is NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs used to baby sit for them until... M-Agent Gibbs this is FBI Agent Seeley Booth my partner," Bones said gesturing to each of us.

"Hi," I said Shaking the mans hand.

"You shake like a Marine Agent Gibbs," I said confidently.

Gibbs nodded, "Its a waste the army got you. You would have made a great Marine."

_**Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones**_

"Your team is already over by the body, Temper," Gibbs said leading us under the crime scene tape.

We carefully stepped through the rubble on the ground next to the missing walls. The hole is huge it must have been a hell of a lot of explosives. Sunlight filtered down. I half listened as Bones reintroduced herself and me to the members of Gibbs team.

"This is Agents Timothy McGee, Tony DiNozzo, Our ME Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer," Gibbs said guesurting to his team.

Tony stood out he looked like he had lost something he loved. He was in agony.

_**Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones**_

"What do you think Bones?" I ask.

"The remains are female judging from the scoop of the innominate (Pelvis) bones. Skull indicates Mesopotamian descent. I need to get the remains to the Jeffersonian before I can make a Positive I.D." Tempe said looked at Cam.

I saw Tony get up and leave while Cam called the guys to come get the body.

"I'll be right back," I said to Tempe as I got up to follow Agent DiNozzo.


	3. Chapter 3: Have To

**A.N. Okay I lied I will work furiously to get the updates up still without the laptop. WHY can't I stop writing? Also regarding your last comment Ava-Connie let's not get to excited non-Forensic Anthropologist savvy people read this as well. By the way I am a girl, but I like to write in the POV of a boy because they can be so incredibly obtuse sometimes, which makes for a funnier story. Any way, On with the FUN! **

**Booth's POV (Still)**

I looked around for Agent DiNozzo. Spotting him sitting by one of the remaining trees on the grass I walked over to him. He was holding a picture in his hands.

"Hey Agent DiNozzo ," I said sitting on the ground next to him.

"Tony please," he said not taking his eyes off the picture.

I looked over at the picture. The setting was a Paris café; a brunet woman with a tan toned skin and lively brown eyes was sitting down enjoying a drink looking away into the distance. That must have been Ziva. She was pretty but not like Tempe.

"That's Ziva?" I asked try to gauge his reaction.

He nodded still looking at the picture.

"I never told her. We worked together for years and I never once really said it. It was just three words. I was to scared she would run back to Israel. Do not make my mistake, Agent Booth," he said his voice breaking a few times.

He was in love with Ziva. His mistake not telling her before she died.

"What," I asked him confused.

"I see the way you look at Dr. Brennan. You love her whether you realize it or not. If you don't believe me then ask yourself what would you do without her?" Tony said softly.

Could I live without Temperance?

No.

Could I tell her that?

No, but I have to.

"Your right, but it isn't that easy. Bones believes love is just a chemical reaction in the brain, and that Monogamy is an archaic ritual," I said with a sigh.

"You have to try," Tony said.

I was about to ask him more when Tempe came up to us. Tony gave me a wink and went over to his boss.

"Come on Booth. The whole NCIS team will follow us to the Jeffersonian where they will help us I.D. the bodies." I stood up and forced and awkward smile.

"Okay," I said walking away with Tempe. I looked over to see if Tony enter the one of the NCIS vans.

I climbed into the driver's seat. It's now or never. I think as I pull out of the parking lots and start to navigate the streets of D.C. I composed what I would say to her when we got to the Jeffersonian. We arrived in the parking garage. I turned around to face Temp blocking her from entering the museum.

"Tempe, I just wanted you to know that I could never live without you. " I said risking a

side glance at her.

"Logically you could," She replied her argument face on.

"Temp that's not what I mean. It would break me to not see you every day. Our arguments, diners, and times we went out for drinks. Without all that I would be empty. You told me awhile ago that you we proud of me for wanting the truth even though it might hurt me. Well this is the truth. Temperance Brennan, I Love You." There I said it.

I waited for her to argue, but she did the opposite, in fact: she pressed her sweet lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her. After what seemed like hours she drew back.

"I think, I love you too," she said with a breathless smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Where?

A.N. There will be absoluty NO SLASH or anything in any of my stories. I am not a homophobe or anything I just can't write it its foreign territory to me. Any way isn't Angela awesome!

Angela's POV

I was in my sector of the lab waiting for Bren to come back with the bodies from the bomb. Sitting at my desk was a twenty of so year old girl in black pigtails. She had an awesome tat on her neck. She wore a lab coat over a short black halter top ballerina dress. He make-up was smeared like she had been crying. I recognized her from art school. (Extra background for Abby here.)

"Abby?" I said.

She stood up immediately, "Angela, YOU work here?"

"Yeah I give dead people there faces back," I said setting down my laptop.

"I work with NCIS, but Ang, THEY BLEW UP ZIVA! It can't be her it just can't be. She hasn't come to see me. Kate came to see me when she died. I know Ziva would to if she was dead." Abby yelled.

I gave her a hug and she started to cry again. She must have really been good friends with Ziva.

"Shhh Sweetie, we'll find the truth. Now let's go see if they are back yet, so we can prove everybody wrong" I said leading her out of the room and into the main area.

In the main room there were five or so random NCIS . Abby ran over to the slightly geeky looking one.

"Oh, Timmy. Is it Zee?" Abby said through tears giving him a hug.

"We don't know yet Abs… Can't…Breath…" Tim said.

I walked up to the platform, and checked in with my card. One of the NCIS agents followed me up.

"Angela use these x-rays to do a facial reconstruction pronto," Bren said handing me the x-rays with a smile.

"Okay," I said as she turned back to the body.

The Agent next to me spoke up for the first time.

"It's not her I can feel it, it's not the way it was with Kate," The Agent said looking at the body.

"I might be able to prove that. Do you have a Picture of her, Agent-" I said leaving off the ending because I didn't know his name.

"DiNozzo, but call me Tony. Yes here," He said digging in his wallet for the picture.

I compared the face of the girl to the skull x-rays. They didn't match.

"Bren are you sure these x-rays are accurate?" I asked Tempe.

"100 percent Angela, Why?" She asked not looking up for the body.

"No reason. Tony can come with me?" I asked exiting the platform.

I entered the room where we kept the Angelanator. I turned it on to let it warm up, and went to my laptop. I started the facial reconstructing on the computer after scanning the x-rays in. Tony just stood there and said nothing watching me work. As I applied the flesh and skin I was sure. I added brown eyes and hair, and sent the picture into the Angelanator.

"Tony it that Ziva?" I asked pointing at the picture displayed.

"No," He said his face brightening.

I printed the picture and set it into the system to scan for a match.

I ran to the platform and gave the picture to Bren.

"The results of the facial reconstruction are done," I said handing the picture to Bren

"What does that mean," Gibbs said.

"The remains on the table do not belong to Ziva David!" Tempe said loud enough for all the NCIS agents in the room to hear.

"This is the face of the girl on the table," I said with a smile giving Gibbs the picture.

"Well then where the HELL is Ziva?" Gibbs yelled.


	5. Chapter 5:Ani o'hev o'tach

A.N. Enjoy and review!

* * *

BTW

La'azazel itcha - damn you

barux hashem- Thank God!

Ani o'hev o'tach- I love you!

* * *

Tony's POV

* * *

"I'm checking all the hospitals in the area for anyone matching Ziva who was brought in from the attack," Tim said getting out his phone and franticly calling people.

"I'll check her favorite places," Gibbs said.

Ziva may be alive! Hallelujah! This is great I may still be able to tell her, to show her that I-. My thoughts were cut off by McGee.

"Boss, we got a hit on Bethesda, ironic hu-"

I grabbed my gun and ran to the parking garage. I got in my car that Abby had brought over for me.

* * *

"I need to know where Ziva David is. She was injured in the attack on the Israeli embassy." I said holding up a picture.

The nurse at the desk looked up, "Room 281."

I ran off down the halls looking for her room, 281 found it! I looked in the window, It was defiantly her. She was fast asleep, with a cut on her cheek and some bandages on her arms. I grabbed a doctor in the halls.

"What wrong with her? Why is she asleep?" I asked him.

"I-I-I can't tell you. Doctor-Patient confidentiality," The doctor stuttered.

"La'azazel itcha! I am an NCIS Special Agent!" I swore and then pointed at Ziva, to angry to wonder where the Hebrew came from, "She is NCIS Special Agent Ziva David, who has been my partner for the past 5 years! She was injured in a terrorist attack, an attack that the entire NCIS Major Case Response team thought she died in! AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME THAT HER STATUS IS CONFIDENTIAL! "

The poor doctor looked stunned.

"She just had superficial wounds. We sterilized them and pulled out the fragments. Then we gave her some Morphine for the pain. She should wake up soon," The doctor said.

"So she is going to live?"

"Yes."

I pulled out my phone and called Boss, "She's here, Room 281." I hung up before he could say anything.

"Tony?" A raspy voice said from inside the room. I walked in the room.

"Ziva! Ziva, barux hashem! You will be all right. Everyone thought you were dead. I died when I thought you were dead." I said quickly my voice breaking a few times. I walked over to her side, I gingerly held one of her hands.

She giggled, "Tony, you just spoke Hebrew!"

"Ziva, I love you," I said softly ingoring her morphine induced state.

"What, what do you mean?" She asked.

"Ani o'hev o'tach," I said the words coming naturally to me.

I leaned down and kissed her, before she could say any thing, I put all the longing and loss I felt in the past few hours into that kiss. When I pulled away Ziva smiled.

"Tony, I love you too."

Then we heard it.

"YES!"

I turned around to see the entire NCIS team plus Booth and Bones, looking at us through the window. I saw Abby high five McGee. One thing I really noticed was Booth's arm wrapped protectively around Dr. Brennan's waist.


	6. Chapter 6: Will you?

A.N. AMEN PRAISE JESUS! I have the laptop back! Which means I am updating on note book again...sigh. Well I guess I really didn't change my updating habits if anything they increased. Anyway back to bussiness. I have gone just about everywhere I had planed to with this story so this is kind of an epiloge. May be a seqeul, I have not decide yet eather way. Yay this is the first multi-chapter fic I have ever finnished.

Booth's POV

I watched as the whole NCIS major case response team gushed over Agent David for the rest of the day. The whole time Tony never left her side. turns out Agent David had checked her bage and wepons in at security with her coat. The remains we thought had been Agent David was positivly identified as the security guard. We then learned that one of Agent Davids old friends had invited her out side to talk. The bomb was detonated while they were outside. As a result Agent David had only recived supperfical wounds.

I closed the case file as Tempe entered my office dressed in a red dress.

"Come on Seeley! We are going to be late for the awards!" Tempe said pulling on my arm. She had been much more care free since we had gotten togehter. We were going to tell the squints and NCIS team at the awards dinner tonight. They were awarding us for our joint opperations.

"Okay Tempe!" I said sraiting my suit and taking her arm.

1

I walked over to the big long table that was for us and NCIS. Everyone was already there but the nothing had happened yet. I pulled out Tempe's chair for her, and settled down to watch the cerimony.

"I welcome Seeley Booth Senior FBI Agent to the stage," the speacker said.

I walked up on the the stage. I had to do this.

"First of all I would like to welcome Dr. Temperance Brennan to the stage," I said with a smile waving her up. She was going to hate me!

She walked up and stood next to me. She smiled, but gave me a look that clearly said what the hell are you doing!

"I have known Temperance Brennan for 5 years now. She is a brillant scientist, great friend, and beautiful woman. She has solved more cases by studying the bones of the departed than most investgatorin theire lives. She stumbles to understand pop culture, and always gets idioms wrong. All the things make her such a wonderful person which is why I would like to ask. Tempe will you marry me?" I said kneeling down and opening the ring box.

I heard a gasp and a squeel, from Angela no doubt.

she stared at me for a minute, "Yes."

I got up and kissed her sliding the ring on her finger. 


End file.
